It's About Ruddy Time!
by ADandMMforever
Summary: Albus decides to show Minerva how he feels in this little story I like to call "It's About Ruddy Time", becaue of the last line! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the plot…There are you happy now, you blood sucking Lemon Drops?! (I'm just kidding!! I love you all and have a Happy Christmas!!)**

**(A/N: I got on kind of a straight forward romantical kick, don't blame me, blame the bunny!! Those bloody plottbunnies look cute, but they're not!! They're evil!! Evil, I tell you, evil!! Anyways, on with the story my pretties!!)**

Dedicaton: To Minni who joins me in being a sucker for these situations!! Much love to you and I hope you enjoy this one!!

Message to all: Happy Christmas!!

* * *

**It's About Ruddy Time**

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office, grading the last of her seventh years' essays, when Albus Dumbledore walked in. She heard his footsteps and automatically looked up and smiled up at him.

"Hello Albus", Minerva looked to the clock, _12:34_, she thought to herself before continuing, "What brings you here so late?"

"You."

"Me?", Minerva was a little confused.

Albus gestured for her to come to him and she did so. He led her to the wall behind her desk, her back was against it, her breath quickened, and became ragged, as Albus' eyes locked on hers and she could not, for the life of her, look away, not that she had wanted to, but she couldn't.

The man in front of Minerva took one of her wrists in each hand and placed them against the wall next to the corresponding shoulder. Minerva's heart was beating so fiercely in her chest she thought it just might burst. Albus leaned in and Minerva's face went down, she couldn't do it, as much as she wanted to, her body wouldn't let her.

Her heart was screaming for her to kiss him senseless and her mind was telling her to run, but the only response she got from her body was her back stiffening and her face leaning down, away from him. Albus released one of Minerva's wrists, but it stayed in its place, he came to her aid and cupped her face, bringing it to his.

"Albus, I-"

"Shush."

Then he brushed their lips together, as she moved her head toward him he moved back ever so slightly, she had then realized that he was teasing her, so in return she slowly pulled back. Then Albus leaned forward and kissed her with force, Minerva let out a small whimper-like moan. He was overpowering her, but she was loving it. Albus pressed against her, pushing her body flush against the wall and into his own. He put his hand back on her wrist, but her hands protested. Minerva intertwined their fingers and slowly kissed him back.

Their chests pressed together, Minerva would've collapsed had he not been pressing against her, and she opened her mouth ever so slightly, begging him to deepen the kiss. He willingly did so, soon their tongues were battling fiercely.

The two only broke apart in need for air, Albus' hands had moved to Minerva's hips sometime during the kiss and hers to the base of his neck. They just stared at each other, not knowing what to do or say. Albus finally rested his forehead against hers and she smiled at him.

Albus couldn't help himself, he drew her into another kiss, this time taking her from the wall and into his arms placing both of his hands on the small of her back, pressing her against him with all of his might. Minerva pulled at his neck, pushing their faces closer and pressing their lips even more tight and their tongues wrestling harder then they had been only moments before.

Minerva moaned into Albus' mouth as he started taking the pins and such out of her hair and dropping them to the floor in disarray. Her hair dropped to her waist and Albus buried his hands, his fingers, in the dark mass of silk as Minerva leaned into him, into his hands and into his lips. He pressed his face into hers, straining to not need to breathe, Minerva doing the same, but eventually they broke apart again.

Neither said a word as they just looked at each other, Albus with a content smile on his face and Minerva breathing, just breathing. She couldn't do much else, no look of surprise or happiness and luckily not anger came over her face, she showed no expression. Albus had dumbfounded her, this is what made him content, this and the fact that he had kissed the woman he had been dreaming of for the past lifetime.

They had looked into each other's eyes everyday for the past million years it seemed and had always locked then, both of them would simply blush and look away. Each member of the staff had gotten sick of it sooner or later; one was always talking about the other and this was starting to get very annoying and on everyone's, including the students', nerves. The school's catch phrase practically was: "Why don't they just get on bloody with it?"

Albus for one had been sick and tired of hearing the staff complain to him.

"Just bloody ask her out!!"

"Come on you old coot!!"

"You're not getting any fecking younger, and neither is she!!" (A/N: Feck is British for the 'F-word', not many people know that, so I thought I'd clue in those of you who don't know.)

"If _you_ don't bloody tell her, _then we will_ and you don't want _us_ to bloody tell her!!"

After today's comment from Rolanda Hooch to Pomona Sprout, "I've heard that someone is courting Minerva today" (Albus hadn't heard the whole comment, because Rolanda and Pomona both knew that he was listening and Rolanda squealed just as she heard Albus leave, "By Albus bloody Dumbledore!!" ) , he had to have her, Albus couldn't stand the idea of Minerva being taken away from him by another man. He had to tell her how he felt, or in this case he had shown her.

Minerva's face finally showed emotion, she smiled brightly to him. Albus had never, in his many years of knowing Minerva, seen his deputy smile so truly, he couldn't help but smile back at her before kissing her lips lightly again.

Minerva couldn't stand it now, she pressed her lips firmly against his, letting all of her emotion into her actions. She ran a hand from the back of Albus' neck through his hair and pulled him further into her kiss, this time she was running her tongue along his lips, begging for entrance. Albus let her tongue venture into his mouth gladly, and their tongue wrestling continued. Minerva smiled against his mouth, then Albus broke the kiss.

"Do you find me amusing, my love?"

"I love you", her eyes smiled along with her mouth.

"I-"

Albus was cut off by another sudden intimate kiss. He picked Minerva up and she wrapped her legs around Albus' hips as he carried her to her bedroom. Albus placed Minerva on the bed as he layed down on her and continued to battle his tongue with hers. The two wrestled on the bed each trying to be on top of the other, but eventually Minerva won and he let her lay on him. They shared a million light kisses while Minerva layed on Albus, he didn't want to rush her into anything as she lay, smiling up at him. All he cared was that she was happy, his needs could be met later.

Minerva layed her head down on Albus' chest, exhausted from the extreme flow of emotion. It was now about 3 am.

Minerva had classes that practically started when the sun raised, she had taken on too many extra responsibilities this year, N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S. were very popular and there were almost too many for the teachers of Hogwarts to handle.

Sleep had taken the woman on Albus' chest, he did not want to wake her so, he held her tight and let sleep take him as well.

The sun woke Minerva and she felt two strong, warm arms around her. The newly awake woman panicked and threw herself up, then remembered the previous night. Minerva laughed to herself, Albus hadn't waken in her hurry to defend herself, he didn't need to know that he had frightened her. She layed back down on him and stroked the side of his face that hers wasn't against.

Abus awoke with a jump because of an unfamiliar weight on his stomach, Minerva smiled against his face and whispered to him.

"Good morning, my love."

Albus smiled and lifted her head gently with his hand, while the other was still on the small of her back, then lowered her lips to his. Minerva let him steal a gentle, lingering morning kiss before she got up and left him in her bed.

Minerva closed the bathroom door and smiled to herself in the mirror, then mouthed something to her reflection.

"I think I love him."

This was her silent confession, she knew she didn't think she loved him, she was sure. He had come for her last night, for the same reason, had he not? She discontinued the look of an argument with her reflection and smiled ever so confidently. Minerva showered and changed her robes before walking back out to find Albus not on her bed anymore.

She looked in her office, which was adjoining to her bedroom by a single door, but he wasn't there. Minerva ventured into the hallway and looked left to right. Albus was nowhere to be, Minerva thought to herself, her curiosity perked her, but she had duties.

She started to walk along the hallways, it was Tuesday and she had classes to teach. Minerva had no time to play silly games with the equally silly headmaster. The door to her classroom was nearing, Minerva was almost to it when a sudden force pushed her into a wall.

Albus smelled of fresh lemons and had new robes on, he kissed her on her jaw line, as she blushed and gave him a sharp look.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're bloody doing?", Minerva hissed at the man with a hand next to either of her shoulders, preventing her from escape.

"Falling farther and farther into love with you."

"Well, fall later.", she smiled because what he had said had been cute and then returned to her sharp look, "One; I have a class to teach. Two; we're in the middle of a school hallway. And, most importantly, three; the students will see us!!"

"I no longer care if anyone sees that I love you, as long as you, yourself, see it."

"You know very well that its clear to me.", Minerva blushed and was now having a hard time keeping her face straight as Albus placed his hands around her waist and smiled.

She saw the twinkle in his eyes and threw her arms around Albus' neck and kissed him.

The students were staring, but for once Minerva didn't care what other people thought. She was lost in a world with Albus. Soon the hallways had emptied and they were still together, still sharing lingering kisses. Class had started but, as of now, neither cared. Eventually each and every one of Minerva's students came out to see what was holding up their professor, and one by one each would gasp and then clap a hand over his or her mouth and then run back into the classroom trying to stifle loud giggling and bragging that he or she had "known all along".

Minerva never knew who had said it but, she had agreed with the child who had yelled

"It's About Ruddy Time!!"

**FINITE!!**

**

* * *

**

(**A/N:** Reviews are lovely!! Tell me what you think!!)


End file.
